Harry Dresden et les héritiers du chasseur
by Bupsy
Summary: Au départ, il y avait une famille, la très noble maison des Black, toujours pure. Cette devise a façonné des siècles d'horreurs et de folies meurtrières. Sirius fut peut être celui qui s'est rebellé le premier mais moi je fus celui qui a percé à jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui sera à l'origine de sa chute. Je suis le Chasseur d'Horcruxes et, eux, ce sont mes héritiers.
1. Chapter 1

Salutations,

Voici un petit projet d'écriture que j'avais en tête. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la tournure que prendra cette publication. J'écris encore le sypnosis à vrai dire et pour m'aider j'au besoin de vous, chers lecteurs attentifs, pour tester cette idée et voir si ça a du potentiel.

PROLOGUE

« Personne n'est jamais revenu d'entre les morts, excepté moi. A vrai dire, techniquement, je ne l'ai jamais été mais tout le monde le croit et c'est mieux ainsi. Ma vie a basculé lors de mon seizième anniversaire, j'étais jeune et naïf. Je désirais simplement me conformer au désir de ma famille, les rendre fiers. Je me suis enrôlé chez les mangemorts, comme toi gamin. J'ai reçu la marque et, pendant un temps, il est vrai, je fus un mangemort plutôt zélé. J'ai fait des choses que je regrette. J'étais tellement ambitieux, si imbu de moi-même que je n'ai pas vu le piège se refermer. Lorsque j'ai réalisé, ben il était trop tard. Une seule solution s'offrait alors à moi : disparaître. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai mis en scène ma propre mort en emportant avec moi le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tombe, enfin façon de parler.

J'ai tenté de reprendre le court de ma vie sous une autre identité côté moldu. J'ai pris pour allias le nom d'Harry Dresden. Je me suis servi de ma connaissance du monde magique pour proposer mes services à Scotland Yard en tant que consultant à temps partiel sur des affaires dites inexplicables impliquant la magie. On me prend souvent pour l'illuminé de service d'ailleurs … Bref, lorsque je n'aide pas à résoudre des enquêtes, je m'occupe de ma boutique d'antiquités. J'y stocke des trucs intéressants, ce sont des objets maléfiques que j'essaie de désenvouter, c'est pas toujours évident. Oh oui, de temps à autre, j'essaie aussi de retrouver des horcruxes. »

-Que sont les horcruxes?

-Magie noire, tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonné ?

-En effet, poursuivit l'homme, plus précisément c'est un sort qui permet de déchirer et de cacher une partie de votre âme dans un objet ou chez une personne. L'avantage c'est que la personne qui y a recours ne peut pas mourir techniquement. La contrepartie c'est qu'elle n'est plus réellement humaine. C'est une âme damnée vouée à la souffrance éternelle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a crée plusieurs pour défier la mort. Bien que je ne saisisse pas encore toutes les subtilités de l'évènement je suppose que c'est par ce biais qu'il a pu survivre face au jeune Harry Potter il y a quinze ans et qu'il a pu « ressusciter » - tiens, encore un autre Harry, je n'y avais pas songé. Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est primordial d'identifier ces reliques de la mort et les détruire pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la surface du globe. Alors, toi, mon cher cousin, et ton ami, êtes-vous prêt à m'aider? »

-Primo, je ne suis pas son ami et, deuxio, je pense que vous êtes cinglé, conclut Ron.

-Chouette! Je pense que nous allons nous entendre à merveille.

* * *

1 - A votre avis, qui est véritablement Harry Dresden? Question facile. Si vous avez deviné, rien ne vous empêche de m'écrire par commentaire la réponse.


	2. 1- Mission et châtiment

Salutations,

Merci pour vos premiers commentaires. Ca fait toujours plaisir! Je vous livre le premier chapitre dans la foulée. Il est court, certes, mais il aura le mérite de lancer l'intrigue qui prendra du temps pour s'installer. Il va sans dire que la situation décrite dans le prologue fait intervenir un trio pour le moins inédit et que je compte amener ça de manière fluide et naturelle sans heurter la sensibilité des uns et des autres, enfin de j'espère ;) Seul le futur nous le dira, en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAP I - Mission et Châtiment

Une silhouette ombrée se présenta devant le portail en fer. Le temps était gris, il pleuvait légèrement. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Son aura était pesante, presque écrasante. Je savais qu'il se présenterait tôt ou tard après la débâcle du Ministère, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait de moi exactement, je pouvais juste le deviner.

Les mécanismes de protection se désactivèrent et ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin. Bellatrix le suivait en claudiquant, elle avait était blessée au département des mystères. Tête baissée, elle semblait docile, presque craintive. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point ma tante d'ordinaire si hystérique lui était soumise. C'en était troublant, limite angoissant. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle devait souffrir d'un grave dédoublement de la personnalité, ou bien l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres était telle que personne ne pouvait lui résister et cela en disait long sur son pouvoir.

Ils remontèrent ainsi l'allée d'ifs martelant le sol de leurs pas cadencés. Pourquoi avais-je la désagréable sensation que rien ne serait plus comme avant? Je refermai le rideau de la fenêtre et jetai un dernier regard dans le miroir : le reflet me renvoyait l'image d'un enfant craintif et apeuré. J'avais choisi de porter un costume noir griffé, le col était tellement serré que je peinais à respirer. J'avais mis les boutons de manchettes argentés aux armoiries des Black, subtil rappel de la tradition familiale. On voyait que je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours, les cernes ne mentaient pas. Je pris un pot de poudre resté sur ma table de chevet, un pinceau et camouflai les traces de fatigue en tapotant avec précaution. J'avais envie de pleurer mais rien ne coulait comme si tout était verrouillé de l'intérieur. Je pris une profonde respiration afin de me détendre et fermai le yeux un instant.

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. C'était ma mère, apprêtée comme à son habitude. Elle était belle.

-Drago, il est arrivé. Il t'attend dans le grand salon, me prévint-elle.

-J'arrive, lui répondis-je.

Je me retournai et lui fis face. Elle était d'une élégance distinguée, certains diraient très apprêtée avec son tailleur couleur vert bouteille. Dignité. Si je devais résumer ma mère en un mot ce serait avec celui-ci. Et, à mes yeux, rien n'était plus essentiel.

Elle s'approcha de moi et d'un geste de la main enleva la poussière de mon épaule. Je la dépassai d'une tête au moins.

-Tu es parfait. Drago, n'oublies pas, quoi qu'il te demande je te soutiendrai toujours. Je t'aime, me dit-elle simplement en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je fus tellement surpris par cet élan d'affection que je restai figé sur place. Nous, les Malefoy, exprimions rarement nos sentiments tant en public que dans la sphère privée. Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi avant que je ne la repousse doucement.

-Je suis un homme maintenant, lui rappelai-je d'un ton qui se voulait dur.

-Pour moi tu resteras toujours mon bébé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai n'importe quoi pour restaurer la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres en notre famille.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, tu es bien le fils de ton père. J'aimerais parfois qu'il en soit autrement ...

-Tu sais ce qu'il compte me demander ?

-Je le crains malheureusement mais saches que j'ai pris hier certaines dispositions pour ta sécurité et que, quoi qu'il te demande, je t'aimerai toujours.

Avant que je ne puisse l'interroger davantage la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Ma très chère sœur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres requiert la présence de Drago immédiatement.

-Bonjour à toi Bella, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de te voir.

-Arrêtes tes simagrées, veux-tu ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y !

Je hochai la tête. Alors que je passai la porte de ma chambre un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Ca y est, mon destin était en marche.

Je descendis une à une les marches de l'escalier en marbre et entrai dans le grand salon où le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'attendait. Il était près de la cheminée. Un serpent reposait à ses pieds. Cette vision me fit froid dans le dos.

« Oh, Drago, n'aies pas peur. Approche. »

Bellatrix, qui était restée derrière moi, me poussa sans ménagement. Je vins jusqu'à lui et m'inclinai-je avant de me redresser. Et là, je vis l'être le plus effrayant qui' m'était donné de voir. Son visage était livide, ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat. Son nez était plat avec deux fentes en guise de narine. Il me rappelai la tête de mort qui me servait d'encrier sur mon bureau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'observa un instant, lui non plus ne m'avait jamais vu. Il me détailla longuement de la tête au pieds et finit par dire.

« Tel père, tel fils. Nagini, ne trouves-tu pas que la ressemblance est saisissante ? »

Le serpent à ses pieds siffla et parut être d'accord avec son maitre.

-Drago, sais-tu la raison de ma venue ici ?

-Je suppose que c'est à cause de mon père.

-En effet, l'échec de Lucius au Ministère m'a fortement contrarié. Il a perdu une chose irremplaçable. Dis moi, Drago, est-ce que les fils doivent payer pour les péchés du père ?

-Pas forcément, ils peuvent aussi les racheter.

-Tu es audacieux jeune Malefoy.

-N'est-ce pas la qualité première de tout serpentard qui se respecte ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla esquisser un sourire, en admettant qu'il pouvait réellement sourire.

-Puisque tu sembles si déterminé à regagner ma confiance je vais te confier une mission de première importance. Elle est périlleuse, aucun mangemort n'y ai jamais parvenu. Si tu la remplies non seulement ton père sera pardonné mais tu seras également couronné d'une gloire éternelle ; en revanche, si tu échoues, toi et ta famille en supporteraient les conséquences.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas.

-J'en suis certain.

-Quelle est cette mission ? Demandai-je.

-Je voudrais que tu tues Albus Dumbledore avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Mon coeur fit un raté. Je compris que j'étais mort avant même de commencer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Drago ? Interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es bien pâle tout d'un coup.

-Tout va bien, j'ai même hâte de m'y atteler mon Seigneur, mentis-je avec aplomb.

-La question est donc réglée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à régler la formalité de ton intronisation. Elle aura lieu ce soir. D'habitude il y a une cérémonie mais vu les circonstances je pense que nous pourrions nous en passer. Bellatrix ici présente sera ensuite chargée de ta formation, elle t'apprendra notamment les bases de l'occlumancie. Avant de retourner à Poudlard tu iras en mission avec les autres mangemorts pour que tu puisses t'aguerrir à nos méthodes. Etant encore âgé de seize ans tu ne pourras pas faire usage de magie sans être tracé par le Ministère, tu resteras donc en période d'observation.

-Bien.

-Donnes moi ton bras, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'obéis et le lui tendit. Il prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et en posa l'extrémité à même la peau, à l'intérieur de mon avant-bras. Il l'enfonça furieusement et hurla.

MORMORDE!

Au même moment, Loutry Ste Chapsoule, la famille Weasley dormait paisiblement. Des paupières s'ouvrirent, une pupille bleue entourée de blanc se dilata, Ron venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il était en sueur encore une fois. Il regarda le réveil qui indiquait deux heures trente cinq du matin avant de porter une main à son avant-bras. Il ressentait une brûlure vive.


	3. 2- Rêve et cauchemar

Salutations,

Bienvenus à ceux qui prennent la lecture en cours de route et merci à ceux qui me suivent. Voici le le deuxième chapitre, l'intrigue prend forme petit à petit et le profil des différents personnages s'étoffent. Changement de POV ici : introduction de Ron qui, vous le verrez, est plus complexe que dans la saga littéraire que nous connaissons tous. Toutefois, je tenterai de ne pas trop dénaturer son caractère originel. Dans l'attente de vos retours, enjoy yourself et excellent week-end ;)

* * *

CHAP II – Rêve et cauchemar

Ronald Weasley venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Pendant près d'une demi heure il était resté assis sur son lit, à regarder droit devant lui un point dans l'obscurité, la respiration haletante. Il se demandait quelle mouche pouvait l'avoir piqué pour avoir pu rêver de Malefoy. Oui, car il s'agissait bien de Malefoy dont il était question. Il hurlait de douleur, il gémissait recroquevillé sur lui même. Il tenait son bras en sanglotant, la manche relevée laissait apercevoir une marque rougie. Ron avait encore l'odeur de la chair brûlée dans les narines ce qui le perturbait énormément. Son propre bras le faisait souffrir à présent, il le malaxa doucement et l'examina d'un peu plus près sous la lumière lunaire, il n'y avait aucune rougeur ni même une démangeaison. Il se leva de son lit et alla chercher un paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait soigneusement planqué à l'intérieur de sa table de chevet, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise récemment avec les jeunes du village d'à côté. Il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre et y cala un morceau de bois, se plaça sur le rebord où quelques allumettes étaient subtilement cachées derrière un rideau. Il en craqua une et alluma une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche, puis il tira une longue bouffée. Il toussota un peu. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il fumait, il n'avait pas encore la technique. Il repensa à son cauchemar, il ferma les yeux pour repasser en boucle les derniers images gravées sur sa rétine : Malefoy en pleurs tombant à genoux. La manche relevée sur son bras laissait entrevoir la marque des Ténèbres.

Drago Malefoy était devenu un mangemort. Il en était persuadé. A seize ans ? Impossible ? Justement. On ne se méfiait jamais de l'eau qui dort et Malefoy était tellement insignifiant qu'il pouvait engendrer des dégâts colossaux sans attirer l'attention.

Devait-il en parler à Hermione, à Harry? Sûrement, mais il verrait ça plus tard. Il était bien trop tôt pour se prendre la tête. Il ne sentait pas de leur dire qu'il fondait son pressentiment sur un rêve. On ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Il n'était jamais pris au sérieux de toute façon. Cependant, rien de l'empêcherait de garder un oeil ouvert lorsqu'il retournera à Poudard et de tirer cette histoire au clair. Ron retourna à son lit pour prendre un objet carré en plastique sur sa table de chevet. Il s'agissait d'un wakeman à pile que son père lui avait refilé après l'avoir trafiqué dans son atelier. Ron avait mit un certain à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet appareil, là encore il avait du demandé au moldu d'à côté de lui expliquer. A y songer, il avait du paraître complètement idiot ce jour là, mais bon n'empêche que ce fut un mal pour un bien car il avait découvert un artiste génial. En effet, à l'intérieur du wakeman il y avait une cassette d'un chanteur qui s'appelait David Bowie et depuis qu'il avait entendu sa musique il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il mit ses écouteurs et appuya sur le bouton 'play'.

 _I, I will be king_ _And you, you will be queen_

 _Though nothing, will drive them away_

 _We can beat them, just for one day_

 _We can be heroes, just for one da_ _y_

 _And you, you can be mean_

 _And I, I'll drink all the time_ _'_

 _Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_

 _Yes, we're lovers, and that is that (1)_

Ron grilla une deuxième cigarette, il était plus détendu. La douleur à son bras s'atténua peu à peu et son coeur se fit moins lourd. Il était resté peut être une heure ainsi, immobile à contempler les étoiles, à la recherche de constellations avant que les premiers rayons solaires ne se montrent. Il vit alors son père transplaner dans le champ de blé près du Terrier. Ron éteignit la musique, sa cigarette et se retira de la fenêtre. Il s'habilla promptement, enfila un vieux T-shirt, un pantalon foncé au bas élimé et mit ses converses usées. Il descendit dans la cuisine. Presque simultanément la porte d'entrée claqua. Son père se dirigea dans la cuisine en remarquant à peine son jeune cadet venu l'accueillir. Arthur Weaskey, d'habitude si joyeux, était hagard. Il avait les traits tirés, sa cape était couverte de poussières grises, enfin plus qu'à l'accoutumé. La nuit avait du être dure encore une fois. Depuis le retour officiel de face de serpent les mangemorts s'en donnaient à coeur joie, détruisant tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur passage. Ron vint s'asseoir à la table. Soudainement, il porta sa main à son flanc droit. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé si fort qu'il eut le souffle coupé. Il tomba de sa chaise. Arthur Weasley, qui venait de réaliser la présence de son fils, réagit.

\- Mon grand, s'inquiéta t-il. Tu as mal quelque part?

\- Ce n'est rien, un point de côté sûrement.

\- Laisses-moi voir ça, ordonna le père. Lèves ton t-shirt.

Ron s'exécuta sans broncher.

\- Ben, dit donc, tu as un sacré bleu ma parole. Il est déjà bien violacé. Tu t'es cogné récemment?

\- Non, répondit Ron, étonné. Madame Pomfresh a soigné les derniers bobos laissé par les tentacules du cerveau. Depuis, il m'est absolument rien arrivé. Je te promets!

Arthur sonda son jeune fils pour savoir s'il lui mentait mais il vit rapidement qu'il lui disait la vérité. Ron était un piètre menteur, même pour lui. Il alla chercher le pot de dictame et commença à l'étaler sur la zone bleutée.

\- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, s'exclama le vieux sorcier.

\- Eh! Tu sais, je peux être un lève tôt si je veux.

\- Je te taquine, dit-il à son jeune fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Maieeeuuhhh! Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour obtenir ce décoiffage extrêmement naturel ?

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pendant qu'il massa son fils il ne put s'empêcher de noter que le bleu de son fils était exactement au même endroit où était le sien. Drôle de coïncidence pensa t-il. Dès que l'essence de dictame entra en contact avec sa peau, Ron sentit un soulagement instantané. Le bleu se résorba en quelques secondes. Un bruit à l'étage attira l'attention des deux hommes. Ils regardèrent la vieille pendule qui indiqua que l'aiguille de Molly Weasley quittait la case "en train de dormir" pour se placer sur la case "à la maison".

\- Je crois que ta mère est réveillée. Et si on lui faisait la surprise de préparer le petit-déjeuné, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Je m'occupe de dresser les couverts, proposa Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table fut dressée et les toasts grillés. Erol toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine, Ron l'ouvrit, nourrit le vieil hibou avant de détacher de sa patte l'édition du matin de la gazette du sorcier. Ron ne prêta pas attention à la couverture qui titrait la destruction du pont de Brockdale par les mangemorts et de l'action héroïque d'un modeste employé du Ministère qui aida à sauver des moldus coincés sous les décombres malgré une blessure aux côtes.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres, il régnait un chaos indescriptible. Le pont de Brockdale n'était plus, un grondement l'avait emporté et avec lui des dizaines d'automobilistes. Seuls les sirènes rouges et bleus des secours éclairaient encore les rives de part et d'autres de la rivière désormais nue. Au loin, on pouvait entendre dans le ciel le vombrissement d'un hélicoptère. Les derniers blessés venaient d'être évacué vers les centres hospitaliers du secteur et les enquêteurs sur place s'activaient à recueillir des éléments pour les scientifiques et analysaient les fondations pour trouver la cause de l'effondrement. Non loin de là, les médias offraient en exclusivité les premiers images de l'évènement. Le malheur n'attendait pas.

Près d'un pilier en miette, un homme de petite stature en trench foncé progressait doucement avec une lampe torche, il fallait dire qu'il n'était plus tout jeune. Il avait le front dégarni et des poches assez marquées au niveau des yeux. Malgré la fatigue il était

A première vue, il ne voyait aucune trace d'explosif. L'inspecteur Dale était perplexe, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu causer l'effondrement du pont. D'après les témoignages qu'il avait pu recueillir il n'y avait eu aucune secousse ressentie avant la catastrophe, ni la moindre déflagration. Un accident? Les câbles avaient-ils lâché? Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion quelqu'un l'interpella :

-Inspecteur Dale, regardez ce qu'on a découvert!

Le dénommé Dale rejoignit son collègue enjambant tant bien que mal les gravas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à l'atteindre.

Le policier lui montra un masque grotesque en forme de tête de mort qui lui était malheureusement familier.

-Vous avez l'air de savoir ce que c'est, je me trompe?

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette chose c'était il y a près de seize ans. Je pensais ne plus jamais revoir cette horreur. Si c'est ce que je crois il va nous falloir l'aide d'un spécialiste qui a déjà travaillé sur le sujet. Aller me chercher Harry Dresden au plus vite.

* * *

(1) RIP David Bowie

(2) RIP Alan Rickman, éternel Rogue.

(3) Qu'arrive t-il à Ron?

(4) Le fameux Harry Dresden arrive au prochain chapitre.


End file.
